Kontroversi Hati
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Fic Nista SasoSaku./"Kenapa kalian selalu terlibat kontroversi hati sih?"/"Bukankah jika Sasori dan Sakura selalu terlibat kontroversi hati akan membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang harmonisiasi?"/Didedikasikan untuk tata bahasa Indonesia yang semakin ngawur./ Warning inside. RnR please.


**Kontroversi Hati by Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING!**

Fic ini hanya untuk meramaikan kamus terbaru di Indonesia.

Ga perlu saya sebutkan nama saya yakin kalian semua udah tau.

.

"Kalian ini, tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar,"

Yamanaka Ino berdecak kesal mendapati sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura, kembali bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Akasuna no Sasori. Gadis berparas cantik itu sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Setiap hari ia harus menjadi saksi atas pertengkaran yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak penting.

Ia memaklumi Haruno Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang gadis yang sensitive, bahkan terkadang suka bertindak diluar dugaan. Tapi untuk Akasuna no Sasori, sungguh, Yamanaka Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang pemuda _baby face_ yang menjabat sebagai kekasih dari sahabat pinknya itu.

Yang Ino tahu, Akasuna no Sasori adalah pemuda tampan —lebih tepatnya manis— yang ada di kampusnya. Ia menduduki peringkat ketiga setelah Uchiha bersaudara dari sepuluh pemuda tampan yang menempuh pendidikan di Konoha University. Sifatnya pendiam, bahkan ia tak mempunyai stok ekspresi yang manusiawi. Setiap hari wajah imutnya selalu datar. Tapi jika kau sudah mengenal pemuda ini sampai ke akar-akarnya, kau pasti akan langsung melenyapkan kata _cool_ yang melekat kuat pada pemuda berambut merah bata acak-acakan itu.

Tapi semenjak pemuda itu merangkap jabatan sebagai kekasih Sakura, Ino baru tahu betapa menjengkelkannya sifat pemuda itu. Contohnya saja saat ini, mereka akan makan siang disebuah restoran sederhana yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka dan Ino harus menahan emosinya karena mereka lagi-lagi berdebat hanya karena posisi duduk yang menurut Sasori tidaklah menyenangkan hatinya. Sakura ingin agar Sasori duduk di depannya dan Ino duduk di sampingnya, tapi Sasori ingin kalau Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan Ino duduk berdua dengan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai, dengan alasan ia tak mau terpisah jauh dari gadis kesayangannya itu.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, jarak antara bangku mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang! Apakah itu masih pantas untuk dibilang jauh? Bahkan untuk bergenggaman tangan pun dengan jarak yang hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja masih bisa! Sungguh, Ino tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mereka berdua. Bisa-bisanya berdebat hanya karena masalah posisi duduk. Dan Ino sangat yakin lebih dari seratus persen, kalau setelah ini mereka akan kembali berdebat tentang makanan apa yang akan mereka makan nantinya. Kebiasaan ini sudah tercatat jelas dalam otaknya.

Dan benar saja, setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka berhasil dimenangkan oleh Sakura, kini mereka kembali berdebat soal makanan yang akan mereka makan. Sakura ingin makan sushi, sedangkan Sasori ingin makan tempura, sedangkan Ino dan Sai harus kembali makan hati karena dongkol dengan perdebatan yang selalu muncul ketika mereka makan bersama. Waktu makan siang mereka terkadang menjadi satu jam lebih lama hanya karena dua sejoli ini tak bisa berhenti berdebat meski hanya lima menit.

"Aku ingin makan sushi, Sasori. Kalau kau ingin makan tempura ya sana, pesan saja sendiri. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan itu," kata Sakura memulai perdebatan.

Sasori menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku sudah mengalah padamu untuk duduk disamping mayat hidup ini dan sekarang kau harus menurutiku untuk makan tempura," kata Sasori datar.

Sai yang dibilang mayat hidup langsung mendelik sinis pada Sasori dan hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi datar pemuda itu. Perempatan juga muncul pada sebelah dahi Ino saat mendengar kata 'mayat hidup' yang terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Akasuna muda itu.

Jika dilihat dari luar, Sasori memang tampak biasa saja, datar, dingin dan sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya bila ditanya sekalipun. Tapi sekarang, Ino harus mengelus dada setiap hari ketika mereka makan bersama. Bahkan ia harus rela menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar di sembarang tempat. Pemuda bermata hazel itu benar-benar posesif atau memang bawaan sejak lahir sih?

"Kau ini, aku sudah bilang sedang tak ingin makan tempura. Biarkan aku makan sushi," rajuk Sakura.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak," sahut Sasori.

Sakura merengut kesal mendapat jawaban menjengkelkan dari Sasori. Apa salahnya sih kalau aku ingin makan sushi? Toh sama-sama mengenyangkan, pikir Sakura.

Ino yang sudah panas mendengar perdebatan itu langsung saja mendelik tajam pada pasangan 'harmonis' itu. "Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Kita ke sini untuk makan bukan untuk mendengar perdebatan kalian," kata Ino sambil menjambak rambutnya yang digerai karena saking kesalnya.

"Kemarikan buku menunya, biar aku yang memilih," kata Ino sambil merebut buku menu dari tangan Sakura, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "kenapa kalian selalu saja terlibat kontroversi hati sih?" katanya sambil membolak-balik buku menu dengan kesal.

Sai yang melihat gadisnya kesal hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah hafal benar tabiat Ino jika sudah kesal dengan sesuatu.

"Sini kembalikan," kata Sakura merebut buku itu kembali. "kalau kau yang memilih pasti akan lebih dari tiga menu untuk dirimu sendiri. Lagi pula kontrovesi hati itu masih wajar untuk kami yang masih merajut komitmen," lanjutnya sok intelek.

Ino kembali merebutnya dan langsung membacanya dengan menumpu pada pahanya agar tidak lagi direbut oleh Sakura. "Kau fikir aku seperti Chouji yang selalu makan tanpa henti," katanya kesal. "lagipula makan lebih dari tiga menu itu masih wajar,"

Sakura memutar mata bosan. "Wajar darimana? Pahamilah Ino, Negara kita ini sedang mengalami labil ekonomi,"

"Bahasamu terlalu tinggi, _forehead_," kata Ino. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja yang memesan," kata Sasori yang sedari tadi bungkam. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

Setelah pelayan datang, mencatat dan mengulang semua pesanan mereka, pelayan itu langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan semua pesanan yang totalnya lebih dari delapan menu. Tentunya yang paling mendominasi adalah pesanan Ino.

"Pesananmu banyak sekali, kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya, _pig_?" tanya Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tentu, statutisasi kemakmuran keluargaku sekarang ini tengah meningkat," balasnya bergurau. Mengikuti tata bahasa ngawur seorang tunangan selebritis yang sekarang tengah menjadi _trending topic_ di dunia maya maupun dunia _intertaiment_.

"Daripada kau, yang selalu mengkudeta hati Sasori hanya karena hal sepele seperti memesan makanan,"

Sasori mendengus geli saat Ino berucap seperti itu. Mengkudeta hati katanya? Bahasa macam apalagi itu?

"Bukankah jika Sasori dan Sakura selalu terlibat kontroversi hati akan membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang harmonisiasi?"

Dan meledaklah tawa Sakura dan Ino begitu mendengar pernyataan polos nan membingungkan yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mendengus geli saat kata-kata ngawur itu kembali terucap.

.

**FIN**

Haha asli gaje banget! Maaf kalo feel nya ga dapet. Saya ngetik fic ini waktu lagi ngakak pas dengerin kata-kata *peep* di salah satu tv swasta. Tiba-tiba aja ide ini lewat. Emang bener2 gaje dan saya minta map kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Aa.. baca juga sequel dari fic ini yang judulnya 'Kampanye'

Akhir kata, boleh minta reviuw ?


End file.
